Ignorance
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Ignorance prevailed...it became Amy's new best friend.


_**"Ignorance"**_

**_---_**

* * *

Life in school can be pretty harsh; it's a constant popularity contest. Who has the most friends, most money, and the most juicy gossip to tell everyone. She knew if she had her friends by her side, then she wouldn't really care about what's going on in her school life. But the problem is, she didn't have much friends. Sure, she had a lot of acquaintances, but she only had one **_true_** friend, or so she thought.

Her best friend was a perky pink hedgehog, she goes by the name of Amy Rose, but people just call her Amy, for short. Cream and Amy had been friends for as long as Cream could remember. They did everything together. They had sleepovers, did each others hair, talked about boys, and they talked about everything to each other. They were the best of friends.

When one of them were sad, they would talk about it and cry on her shoulder. She would then try to soothe her problems, and make them go away. Amy and Cream were just inseparable.

Life in elementary school was great. Cream and Amy had all the same classes with each other. In lunch, Amy and Cream would always sit by each other, they would trade lunches, if they didn't like a certain food that their mother has given them. At recess, Amy and Cream would always play in the sand with each other; that's what they did every day. Life was good for the two young girls.

The last day of elementary school, Cream and Amy were worried that they wouldn't go to the same middle school. They were sad that they might have to leave one another. But the first day of middle school, both girls were surprised that they go to the same middle school. Once again, like in elementary school, they had all the same classes with each other, well except for one class, but that was okay. The two girls didn't really mind that much.

In all the classes they had, Cream and Amy always sat near each other, and they would constantly talk. Sure, their teachers would get annoyed at them, but they didn't mind that much. The teachers always thought that Cream and Amy would be friends forever. At lunch, again like in elementary school, the girls would sit by each other. They would always complain that middle school was very different from elementary school, but they didn't mind.

After school, Amy and Cream would always hang out, continuing to talk to each other about whatever was on their minds. The two girls would have sleepovers every weekend; it was fun. This lifestyle went on for about three years, until the last day of middle school, when they would finally enter high school, as freshman.

The two girls were scared of entering high school. They heard stories about when freshman entered high school. They heard that the sophomore were mean, the Juniors were mean and nasty, and the seniors were mean beyond all belief. They heard that every Fridays, they would dump freshman's into dumpsters. They were scared.

But they knew, if they had each other by their side, everything would be okay. After when summer break was over, it was time to go back to school. The first day of school was terrifying to Amy and Cream. They received their schedules. They were sad to find out they didn't have the same classes like they did in middle and elementary school. Although, they both would have the same lunches. The two girls would promise each other that they would tell each other everything at lunch time.

Sad and departed, Cream and Amy made their own ways to their own class, for the first time. When Cream entered class that day, she was scared and timid. She sat in the back of the class and talked to nobody. Amy, scared and timid too, sat in the back of her own class and talked to nobody. At lunch, Amy and Cream were excited to see each other. They haven't been away from each other that long. Amy and Cream, like they promised, told each other everything that happened in class.

"I missed you so much," Cream told Amy that day, hugging Amy in a tight embrace.

Amy, flashing her a warm smile, said, "I missed you, too, Cream," returning the embrace.

The two girls ate their lunch, in a talkative manner, knowing that they would be friends forever.

The next day of school, Cream noticed Amy's fashion has changed. Amy, usually wearing her cute, innocent dress of hers, turned into a short skirt and a tight blue shirt. Cream took notice of this and raised her brow.

"What?" Amy had said, readjusting her shirt.

"Why the sudden change in your outfit?" Cream had asked.

"Well," Amy had began, shifting her eyes to the other girls that were wearing something similiar as her outfit, "I just wanted to change how I look. Is that so wrong?"

Cream, innocently, shrugged her shoulders. As the bell rang, once again, the girls departed from each other with a farewell. As class ended, Cream and Amy went to their spot where they see each other before they have to go back to class. But...today was different. Amy was a bit late to their "meeting spot", and she showed up with somebody else, too.

"Hey Cream," Amy greeted, hugging Cream. The "somebody else" stood their next to Amy, watching Cream with a frown on her face.

Her spieces was a bat, she wore a skirt, shorter than Amy's and a tight shirt that showed off her ample breasts. She goes by the name of Rouge.

"Amy, who's this?" Cream had asked.

"Oh, sorry," Amy had apologized, "this is Rouge. She's a new friend that I met in class today."

"Hi, my name is Cream," Cream had introduced herself, but Rouge completely ignored her. Cream had been a bit hurt that day, but she figured that she didn't hear her.

"Come on Amy, let's go...I want you to meet somebody," Rouge whispered to Amy, shifting her eyes over to a ebony hedgehog with red stripes that went through his spines.

Amy felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him. Without thinking about Cream, Amy nodded her head. Rouge then grabbed Amy by her wrist, and began to drag her over to the mysterious black hedgehog.

"Amy?" Cream questioned, watching her friend be dragged away from her, and Amy didn't object.

Amy looked back at Cream with her ever green eyes.

"Oh, um, I'll see you at lunch, Cream!" Amy yelled, continued being dragged away by her friend.

"Oh, okay," Cream muttered to herself, watching Amy and her new friend talk to the black hedgehog.

Cream saw Amy laughing and talking to her new friends. Cream had felt hurt that day, but she knew she'll talk to Amy at lunch. As the bell rang that day, Cream walked to class, alone. At lunch, Amy only spoke to Cream for a few minutes before being dragged by her friends again. Amy sat at a new table filled with cool people. That day, Cream ate lunch, by herself, with no one to talk to.

Cream felt miserable that day. She was sad at this. Angry that Amy didn't take the time to talk to her, but she figured that she would talk to Amy after school today. But it turns out that Amy had a lot of homework to do, and she didn't have any time to hang out with Cream. On the weekend, Cream wanted to have a sleepover with Amy, but Amy sadly refused, wanting to hang out with her new friends.

As time went on, Amy and Cream talked to each other less and less. Soon, as Cream had feared, they soon became apart, not best friends anymore. Every time Cream sees Amy, she would be surrounded by a sea of friends. Now, as they see each other in the hallways at school, Amy would treat her like a stranger. No Hi's were tossed at each other like they usually would. No more sleep overs, no more talking about boys, no more doing each others hair, no more talking about...well....just about everything to each other. Cream felt sad by this.

_"You treat me just like another stranger,_

_It's nice to meet you sir,_

_Well, I guess I'll go,_

_I best be on my way out."_

As time went on, Cream made some new friends, and her happiness returned when she became friends with a two tailed fox named Miles Prower, but everyone just calls him Tails. Cream has learned a valuable lesson here, don't depend on one person...always try to make friends with people. Tails was a great friend to Cream. She felt happy being friends with him.

Nobody could replace Amy. In her mind, Cream and Amy will always be friends...as long as she only replays the childhood memories she had with Amy.

_**The End!!!**_

* * *

_This story was inspired by the song "Ignorance" by Paramore (I don't own the little chunk on song lyrics in the story). Thanks for reading. _


End file.
